Lucy's Real Name
by EKat2000
Summary: It's been eight months since most of the guild has even looked at her and since Lisanna had come back from ings only become complicated when her brother, Ren, returns to Fiore to make a new guild with his little sis and older cousin, Laxus. Will Natsu be able to convince Lucy to come back to Fairy Tail or will the powerful celestial mage decide that it's time for a change for good?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know what most of you people are thinking! Don't just expect this to like the other 'Lisanna comes back and Lucy leaves' fanfics!**

**Lucy: Am I an emotional mess in this?**

**Kat: Maybe, maybe not. Read to find out! EKat2000 does not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!**

Chapter 1

It's been eight months. Eight long months of not talking to anyone other than Levy, Happy, Mira, Wendy, Charles, and months of taking solo missions. And eight moths since Lissana came back from Edolas.

The guild had a big party when Lissana came back, where everyone, except me and Wendy, got drunk. Even Mira was drunk. After that, no on bothered to even look at me (other than a handful of people of course).

The second month, everything was back to normal, except the fact most people forgot I existed.

Third through yesterday, is the same as the second month, other than the fact that I can summon four spirits for five hours.

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu said, bringing me out of my glum thoughts.

"Hi," is all that comes out of my mouth.

"Me and the rest of the team were wondering if you would mind if Lisanna could join the team," Natsu asked.

"That's weird... I quit the team two months ago," I told him bluntly. "I heard you people talking about celestial mages being weak."

"You quit? Oh." Natsu sounded slightly disappointed.

"Natsu, Lucy, you two coming?" Erza asked.

"Did you know Lucy quit Team Natsu?" Natsu asked.

"What? When?" Erza demanded.

"Two months ago," I answered. I looked at the sky and jumped up. "Whoops. I'm gonna be late! Bye!"

I ran out of the guild and towards the park. I was going to see my brother today! His name is Ren, I haven't talked to or about him in ten years.

When I got to the park I immediately saw him. His hair was the exact same shade of blonde as mine with Laxus' hair style. Laxus is, sadly, my cousin. His and my mom are siblings. Their mom is Mavis' daughter. So technically, we are related to two of the masters of fairy tail.

Ren wore a black hoodie with the words "I'M ALLERGIC TO MY LITTLE SISTER" on it. He was wearing faded jeans, too. He smiled a small smile and waved.

"It's been so long since I saw you two this close to each other, although I do remember you two being much, much closer." Laxus showed up. Ugh.

"Hey, I remember you saying you were going to get married to Lucy when we were younger." Ren replied, wearing his signature smirk-like grin while my face turned into a tomato.

"Well, let's get down to business. Why are you here and what do you want?" I asked, quickly trying to change the subject.

"If you must know," Ren said, exasperated, " I'm here to see you two! And the for that is... I want to make a guild."

Laxus and I looked at Ren, then at each other, then Ren again, then each other again and we both grinned.

"Yes!" We both shouted.

"Really? You don't mind leaving Fairy Tail?" Ren asked, rather surprised.

"Of course! I don't like being treated like I'm not even one of their nakama and you know I'm not going to let you leave for another ten years!" I said.

"Fairy Tail has become weird since Lisanna came back from 'the dead'." Laxus interjected, putting air quotes around the last two words.

"Great! When will you two be ready to leave?" Ren asked.

"Tomorrow will be a good time for me." I replied, ignoring the other people that suddenly came to the park with their kids.

"Same here." Laxus said, glaring at a little boy who was pointing at our blonde haired group.

"Well, I have to go. See you two tomorrow!" Ren said, walking away with his hands in his hoodie's pockets.

**A/N: We'll that's it for chapter one! I'll hopefully be done pre-writing chapter two soon.**

**Lucy: Please review or you won't know what happens!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! I hope you guys are excited! I think you might like this one!**

**Lucy: Didn't you forget something last time?**

**Kat: No, she didn't. We hope you enjoy this chapter! EKat2000 doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters!**

Chapter 2

Lucy's P.O.V.

"All packed!" I said. "Now, I just need to go talk to Master Makarov."

*time skip to Makarov's office*

"So let me get this straight. You two want to leave Fairy Tail for a new guild?" Me and Laxus both nodded. "And there isn't anything I can do to change your mind?" Makarov asked.

"No. And you cannot tell anyone about me leaving except Mira, Levy, Happy, Wendy, and Charles." I replied. "Let everyone else find out I left on their own."

Makarov sighed and waved his hand over our guild marks. Our guild marks glowed and then disappeared all together.

"I'm going to pretend that didn't happen." Makarov grumbled, turning around and going back behind his desk.

"Bye, Master Makarov!" I called over my shoulder as I jogged out of his office.

"See ya, Gramps." I heard Laxus say. He sounded slightly sad, but I didn't want him to know I noticed. I don't want to take a trip down memory lane.

"Hey, Laxus." I suddenly said.

"Yeah?" Laxus asked wearily.

"You're it!" I shouted, after poking his arm and running out of the guild.

"Hey! Get your butt back here!" Laxus yelled, racing after me.

*time skip to the Magnolia Train*

"It feels good to have our little gang back together after all these years." Ren said, his hands folded behind his head.

We were on the train to go to get our new guild set up. Laxus and Ren were sitting side-by-side while I sat on the seat across from them. If my mom was here, it would be exactly like when we were kids.

"I think we should think of a guild name. And I vote Ren for being the guild master." I said, startling my two family members.

"I agree. Ren should be the guild master, as long as he finds time to go on missions with us." Laxus said.

"I don't wanna be the guild's master!" Ren whined.

"Quit being a baby. I'll help you with some of the paper work." I reassured him. "Now for the guild's name."

"Golden Locks." Ren joked, indicating our hair color.

"No." Laxus deadpanned.

"How about we name the guild after our magic?" I asked.

"Naw. That would be weird." Ren replied.

"How about we name it after one of the magical creatures?" Laxus proposed.

"You mean the ones that most people think aren't real?" I asked.

"Yeah." Laxus replied.

"Which one? Nine-tailed fox? Nymph? That one that looks like a lion with wings and talons?" Ren asked naming a few.

"You mean a griffin?" I asked.

"Yeah! A griffin!" Ren replied.

"We can't really do something with 'nymph'. Nymphs are really similar to fairies." Laxus said.

"And 'nine-tailed fox' won't work because that's already three words." I added.

"Then let's use 'griffin'." Ren said. "Hmmm... Gryffindor?" **(A/N: Haha. I couldn't resist.)**

"You read Harry Potter? Never mind. Focus!" I said.

"Griffin Wing." Laxus said.

"How did you come up with that?" I asked.

"Well, griffin's have wings that can carry them high up above the clouds." Laxus replied.

"I think the guild mark should be two wings with a lion's tail curled around them." Ren said.

"Good. Now we have the guild's name, mark, and master." I said.

There was a short, uneasy silence that was quickly interrupted by Ren.

"This train is so slow!" Ren whined.

*time skip to Griffin Wing's guild building*

The guild building was a bit like Fairy Tail's but a bit bigger and dustier. There's a bar table with a cash register on it. The second floor couldn't be seen from the first floor. The request board was right by the front door. The door wasn't huge and wasn't a double door. There was a sign outside, right above the door, that we could just paint the guild's name onto. And then, downstairs, there were bathrooms and a _huge_ game room.

"This place is perfect!" Me and Red said, simultaneously, already starting to clean up the guild building.

It used to be a well-known bar called 'The Junction Bar', until the owner died. No one knew what to do with it, so the king and princess decided to let The Council handle it. The Council got sick of looking at it, so they let us have it.

"It's even nicer than Fairy Tail's building, that's for sure." Laxus said, helping us clean up the spacious guild building.

**A/N: Well, that's it for chapter two! I hope you all liked it!**

**Lucy: EKat2000 won't admit it but she needs help with some names for the next chapter. She needs a few girl names and a few boy names so then she can update the next chapter quicker. Please review! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm finally getting chapter three up! There are three new OC's in this one.**

**Lucy: Are they in my guild?**

**Kat: No. They're not. EKat2000 doen't own Fairy Tail or any of it's charracters.**

Chapter 3

Lucy's P.O.V.

It's only been a week but the request board already had a good number of requests on it. We also got three new members. The twins Jared and Derek, and the only other girl in our guild Olivia.

Jared and Derek have dark hair that almost look black. Their eyes are dark turquoise. They like to wear dark colors, but despite their cold demeanor, they were quite nice. Slightly annoying pranksters, but nice. Jared's magic is Mirror Magic. Derek's magic is Transportation Magic.

Olivia has light brown hair, olive green eyes, and she always wears pink. Always. She's a Rainbow Dragon Slayer. She can eat little bits of white light, so she always carries a mirror a clear water canteen and a magic pouch that contains sunlight with her.

Our six-person guild is downstairs playing on lacrima arcade games. We decided that we are going to have a "guild day" every month. Every guild member has to come.

"Guild day" is basically a game day where we can mingle and get to know each other and/or just play games. The "guild day" last for however long everyone wants to stay. And since it's on the first day of every month, it works out pretty well. Especially since most mages don't take missions on the first day of the month.

"I'm done playing games. I want to fight actual bad guys, not some boring lacrima game bad guy!" Olivia announced.

"I'm getting kind of bored too. Let's go on a mission." Jared said.

"We'll come too!" I said. I'm dying to get out of this freaking building. It's awesome, but you don't want to be stuck in it for a week of cleaning.

"Ok!" Liv-chan (Olivia) cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

*Fairy Tail: No one's P.O.V.*

"How did we not notice that they left?!" Erza yelled. "It took us a day and a half to figure out they left! We should have noticed the exact moment they left!" Needless to say, she was fuming.

"Hey! Come look at this! There's a new mage guild." Cana called, holding up the magazine.

"'Guild Master Ren Heartfilia starts a new mage guild, called Griffin Wing.'" Mira quoted, taking the magazine from Cana. "It says here that he started Griffin Wing with his sister, Lucy Heartfilia, and his cousin Laxus Drayer."

"What?! She never told us she had a brother!" Natsu yelled.

"That's slightly disturbing... Laxus and Lucy being cousins." Mira said. **(A/N: Read chapters 47-49 in the manga.)**

"Master, did you know that Laxus and Lucy were cousins?" Levy asked.

"Nope. I never knew his mom. So, I didn't know if he even had cousins." Master said.

*time skip back to Lucy's P.O.V.*

"That was exhausting!" Ren whined.

We are on a train back to our guild. Poor Liv-chan.

"Like you *barf* can *hurl* talk." Olivia was practically hanging out the window to keep from barfing on the train floor.

Rainbow Dragon Slayers have worse motion sickness than other Dragon Slayers because they are more closely related to the earth. That and unlike Sky Dragon Slayers, they cannot heal others.

"Yeah, Ren. You just helped us drag the bandits to jail!" Derek chimed in, patting Liv-chan's back lightly.

"You and Jared weren't much help either! You two play a prank on us in the middle of the fight!" Ren shot back.

Jared laughed. "That prank was totally worth it."

"No, it wasn't. It would have been if it had been on the bandits. But it wasn't, so it wasn't worth anything." Laxus said.

"The train stopped! We're here! Let's get off of this death trap!" Olivia suddenly yelled, sprinting for the nearest exit.

We followed her slowly. Watch out Fairy Tail! Griffin Wing will absolutely crush you at the Grand Magic Games. Then you might learn not to ignore people.

"Hurry up, Lucy-chan!" Liv-chan said.

I smiled. "Coming!" I called back, picking up my pace to catch up with them. This guild is the best.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! It took a little bit more time because of homework. XP**

**Lucy: We hope you R&R. EKat2000 loves reading the reviews.**

**Kat: See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took longer to update! I went to a wedding today and a baby shower yesterday.**

**Lucy: Yeah. ****_That's_**** why it took you so long to update.**

**Kat: Yes. That is why. EKat2000 doesn't own Fairy Tail or it's characters! Hope you enjoy this!**

**Chapter 4**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Lucy-chan~!" Cherry Whined in a sing-song voice. "I wanna know why you left your old guild!"

Cherry has cherry red hair, that is lighter than Erza's apple red hair. She has ocean blue eyes. She always wears dresses. And she uses Requip Magic, not like Erza's, but with magic items.

"I left Fairy Tail because my brother wanted to make a guild." I answered.

"Why didn't you tell him to join Fairy Tail?" Cherry asked.

"I thought about that, but I needed a change of pace." I answered. At least it was partially true.

She wasn't this talkative when we first met her, but now that she knows us better, she's turned into a chatter box. It's fun talking to her because I don't have to say very much, and I can also learn a few new things from her from time to time.

"My dad says that he's glad you made this guild. I really wanted to join a guild, so I started bugging him about it. But he said that the guilds I wanted to join were to dangerous. As soon as I saw the magazine featuring Griffin Wing, I told Dad about it. He immediately said I could join, so I did!" she finished.

"And we are glad you did!" I replied. "If you hadn't, we wouldn't have acquired such an amazing friend!"

Cherry started to tear up. "Thank you!" She threw her arms around my neck.

"Y-your w-welcome." I choked out.

Realizing that she was hugging me to tight, she let go, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

"I'm fine." I replied with a small smile.

"Hey, everyone!" Come over here!" Ren called, sitting at the bar near the cash register. "The Grand Magic Games are next month. Wanna show everyone how awesome we are?" Ren asked as soon as everyone gathered around him.

"Sure. I don't have anything to do anyway." I replied.

"Fun!" Cherry cheered.

"Sign us up!" Jared and Derek yelled.

"I'm already pumped up!" Liv-chan yelled.

"Let's show those idiotic guilds, that think can't do anything, what we're made of." Laxus said, smirking.

"Only six people can be in the games. So I'll cheer everyone on." Ren said.

"Let's go! We need to train!" I yelled.

We all ran outside towards the clearing in the forest. These Games will definitely be fun.

*Fairy Tail; Natsu's P.O.V.*

"I'm bored!" I yelled.

"You said that twenty times already, ash-for-brains." Icy-butt said.

"So what, Ice-breath?" I asked.

"Listen up, brats!" Master called. "The people who are going to participate in the Grand Magic Games are Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Mira, and Wendy. Congratulations. Good luck. Train hard." Then, with a wave, the old man walked back into his office.

He had become distant since Lucy and Laxus left the guild for a guild that didn't exist until a month ago. We probably won't see them at the Games since they don't have very many guild members.

"Let's go. We need to train." Erza said.

*Griffin Wing; Lucy's P.O.V.*

"Come On, Olivia! What in world are you doing?! You almost burnt my hair off!" Jared shouted.

"It's not my fault you thought it would be would funny to scare me while I was focusing on bringing out my inner rainbow!" Liv-chan yelled back.

'Bringing out my inner rainbow' was Liv-chan's way of saying that she was meditating to let the 'colors', her feelings, she keeps trapped inside, out. Rainbow Dragon Slayers use the colors of the colors of the rainbow to portray how they feel. Jared literally encountered Liv-chan's anger, which is, obviously, the color red.

"Calm down, calm down. Jared, will you please help your brother? Olivia, will you please help Cherry train?" I asked.

"Why aren't you and Laxus training?" Liv-chan asked.

"We will start training in just a bit. We were trying to find out how I can become more powerful if I ever loose my keys and whip." I explained.

"Oh... That is a problem." Cherry said, slightly saddened.

"Don't worry about that! Lucy is smart enough to know how to keep her keys by her, even in really bad situations!" Derek praised.

"Let's get back to training! We have a long way to go but if we try hard enough, I'm certain we'll make at least fourth place." I said.

"Let's get to at least fourth place!" Jared yelled.

"Yeah!" Cherry cheered.

"Woohoo!" Liv-chan scream.

"Yes, sir!" Derek shouted, doing an awkward solute which made everyone laugh. Even Laxus was laughing.

Making this guild with Laxus and Ren was an amazing choice.

"Oh, yeah. Lucy-chan, have this." Cherry held up a little remote and a few silver key rings. "This will make it so you will never loose your keys or whip. I can show you how it works."

She grabbed one of the key rings and a random silver ring out of her pocket. She hooked the key ring to the ring and the key ring shrunk until it was like a second skin. She tossed the ring into the forest and clicked the red button on the remote. The ring that had been thrown suddenly appeared on the remote.

"You can take of the key ring if you click the green button. Just point the remote at the object it's on and it will automatically fall off." Cherry said demonstrating what she had just said.

"Thank you so much, Cherry!" I gave her a big hug and she helped me put the key rings on my key ring and my whip.

"By the way, if you ever loose the remote say 'Remote Summon' and it will appear in your hands." Cherry added.

"Thank you, Cherry! Now I won't have to worry about loosing them." I said, a big smile on my face.

**A/N: Done! I hope you all liked it! It took a long time, but I had fun! Hope you enjoyed Fairy Tail's part!**

**Lucy: Please R&R! **

**Kat: See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:** Finally! Chapter 5! The day you have all been waiting for!**

**Lucy: What do you mean 'the day you have been waiting for'?**

**Kat: Nothing. EKat2000 does not own Fairy Tail, it's charracters or Pringles.**

Chapter 5

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Rainbow Dragon's Flaming Fist!" Liv-chan yelled. Her hand was engulfed in a rainbow colored flame.

"Requip: Shielding Necklace!" Cherry shouted. A silver chain-link necklace, with a small black shield charm, appeared around her neck. The Shielding Necklace created a shield-like barrier around her.

Liv-chan's fist ground into the barrier and then she leaped back. Both girls panting. They had been battling for an hour. Neither seemed to be making any progress.

"Ok. I think this battle has gone on long enough." Ren announced.

"Good! I wanna take a long nap!" Cherry said.

"Me too!" Liv-chan agreed. "That match was taking way to long! You've become really good at Requipping. Almost as good as Erza!"

"Almost, but not quite." I chimed in.

"She Requips really fast. Battle against her and you'll have to be quicker." Laxus added, slinging his arm around my shoulders.

I shoved his arm off my shoulders and kicked him into a tree.

"Lucifer! That was mean!" Ren chided.

My real name is Lucifer. Not a very nice name for a girl, but I was always more aggressive than Ren was. I am also smarter than him. So he's nicer and not as smart, and I'm just a little bit meaner and really smart. I don't feel as bad when I tell my self that, it really helps me forget I have a boy name.

"I told you not to call me that." I told him.

"Well, tomorrow's when we leave for the Grand Magic Games, so let's go get some rest." Laxus said, noticing that it was getting dark and that I was starting to get angry.

"Yeah." Liv-chan agreed. "Lucy-chan, please don't hit your brother." Liv-chan said, noticing how I had clenched my hands at my sides. "It's not worth waisting your strength."

"I wasn't going to hit him!" I protested. It was technically true. I was going to kiss his face with my fist.

"Sure you weren't." Jared said, rolling his eyes.

"Let's go!" Cherry yelled, running toward the guild. We had built a hotel-like thing on the side of the guild.

*the next day*

"We're finally off of the death trap!" Liv-chan yelled, standing in a victory pose.

"Let's get to the hotel. We got two rooms, 105 and 106. Boys will sleep in 105, girls in 106." I said. I am really bored and irritated. I should have brought one of Cherry's games with us.

We walked past tons of stores and a few houses as we walked to our hotel. It was two guilds per hotel. Our guild was in the same hotel as Quatro Cerberus. Griffin Wing and Quatro Cerberus. The Magic Council is asking to be high-fived in the face with a door.

"We're here!" Ren announced.

"Let's go and put or stuff in the rooms and then we can explore. I'll make dinner tonight so we won't have to waste money." I said. I'm not in the best of moods right now.

We ran up the stairs and right into our rooms. Cherry and Liv-chan dropped their bags on the floor and took off out the door. I set my bag down by the bed closest to the window. I sat down on the bed and looked at the window, remember all the times Natsu and Happy would sneak into my bedroom through the window.

"Lucy-chan? You coming?" Liv-chan asked, poking her head back into the room.

"Coming." I said, immediately jumping off the bed and walking towards the door instead of running. Most boring morning ever.

*in the afternoon*

"Are we going to eat in the hotel? Or do you want to eat at a restaurant?" I asked.

"Let's eat Pringles for lunch." Liv-chan replied.

It was only us three girls and we are each holding a full, or almost full, canister of Pringles. They had become cheap. Good thing, or I wouldn't have bought them.

"Let's eat something healthy instead." Cherry objected.

"No way!" Liv-chan said. "You aren't going to gain wait just because of eating one can of Pringles!"

"I agree with Liv-chan!" I chimed in.

"No fair!" Cherry whined.

Liv-chan put her Pringles down right between her feet and grabbed two of Cherry's Pringles. "Eat us, Cherry-chan! Eat us! Please eat us!" Liv-chan said in a squeaky voice.

I broke into laughter and Cherry giggled. "Okay, okay. You win."

"Let's go eat! A familiar voice yelled.

"Are you serious, Ash-brain? We just ate!" Another voice yelled.

I froze. I wanted to see them again, but not now!

"Grey, Natsu!" A commanding voice said.

I heard them gasp, my back still turned towards them.

"Lucy!" I felt three people hug me.

I turned around to look at them. Smiling I realized they hadn't changed.

"How have you been? Is Laxus being a jerk to you?" Natsu asked.

"I'm fine. Laxus is exactly like he was when he was a child." I replied with a straight face.

"Lucy-chan? Pringles." Liv-chan said.

I had dropped my Pringles. How did I not notice that? Cherry handed them to me and I shoved one of the chips in my mouth.

"You gonna introduce us to these Fairy Tail members?" Cherry asked me.

I swallowed the recesses of the chip. "Sure. Cherry, Liv-chan, this is Erza, Grey and Natsu." I said gesturing to each of them in turn. "Erza, Grey, Natsu, this is Cherry and Olivia."

"It's a pleasure to meet the three most famous Fairy Tail members." Cherry said.

Liv-chan snickered. "Yep. It's everyone's dream to meet the three that destroy everything."

They scowled at her comment.

"Lucy-chan! Liv-chan's making fun of me and the Fairy Tail members!" Cherry whined.

"Now, Liv-chan-. Hey! When did I become your mother!" I yelled.

"I think you would be a great mother." Laxus said, slinging his arm over my shoulders.

I slugged him in the stomach and he took five steps away from me, understanding the warning I was giving him.

"Lucy, stop hitting our dear cousin, Laxus." Ren said, appearing with Jared and Derek.

"Lucy-san~!" Jared said in a sing-song voice that could only mean trouble. "Are we going to eat at a restaurant?" He looked like he was asking an innocent question, but I wasn't going to fall for it.

"I'm eating Pringles. Why don't you and Derek go to a restaurant with Natsu. He said that he was hungry." I told him. "Be nice, though. You don't want things to end badly."

They instantly appeared next to Natsu and replied with an enthusiastic "Yes, Ma'am!" Then started dragging Natsu towards the nearest restaurant.

"Hey, Wait! Don't let them drag Natsu off like that!" Ren yelled.

"Natsu will be fine! They've not harmed anyone." I replied. "Besides, if they don't get it out of their system now, they _will_ play pranks on everyone in the Grand Magic Games. And I mean _everyone_."

"You're right. Natsu will be fine!" Ren said, looking slightly nervous. "I'll go check on them." He ran off towards the restaurant Natsu, Jared, and Derek disappeared into.

"You're going to be in the Grand Magic Games?" Grey asked.

"Hm? Oh! Yeah. I'm a little surprised that Cherry's dad let her come here." I said.

"Lucy-san? Mira-san, it's Lucy-san!" A small feminine voice behind me said.

As I turned around I saw Mira and Wendy. I felt myself smile. Wendy had grown at least an inch since I left. And Mira was wearing eyeshadow. She hates wearing make-up.

"Hi, Mira, Wendy! Did you grow, Wendy?" I asked.

"Hi, Lucy." Mira said with a smile.

"Hi, Lucy-san! I grew an inch and one eighth." Wendy replied.

"Wendy? Where's Charles?" Erza asked suddenly.

"Her and Happy are planning revenge on Lilly again." Wendy sighed.

"As much as we would love to stay to chat, at least for a little while more, we must leave." Cherry said, looking very apologetic.

The four of us waved good-bye and walked back towards our hotel. This week would be interesting. I can't wait for tomorrow.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. It was probably the most boring chapter. (I got bored writing it.)**

**Lucy: Please R&R! Have a nice day and please don't hate poor EKat2000 for such a boring chapter.**

**Kat: Bye!**


End file.
